Much cargo is transported without being placed into a complete enclosure. For example, a large piece of construction equipment is typically tied-down on a flat-bed truck and loose agricultural produce may be loaded into trailer that is open on top, but covered with a tarp that is tied-down with cables that are hitched to the sides of the truck, typically by means of a hook on the end of the cable fastened to a D-ring on the side-bottom of the truck.
There are a number of problems with this type of arrangement. First, there is the possibility that the hook will work its way loose from the D-ring. The occasional truck on the side of the road, spotted by travelers, may have been waylaid by exactly this type of problem.
Although a carabineer on the end of a bungee has been sold and used to tie down loads on pickup trucks, it appears that this type of closed attachment has not been adopted in the commercial trucking business, perhaps because a carabineer might get bent under the greater forces encountered.